Dulce
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: Inuyasha ve a Kagome dormir. Ya, está bien: quizás sí es un poco adorable...


**I** nuyasha © **R** umiko.

¡No se olviden de comentar qué les pareció! Recuerden: _agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._ Ustedes únanse también a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**. :)

* * *

 _ **Dulce**_

* * *

Kagome se dio la vuelta en su cama, ahora dándome la cara. La había ido a buscar para arrastrarla si era necesario al lugar donde tenía que estar, poco me importaba si los demonios que ella llamaba _exámenes_ le estuvieran ganando la batalla. ¡Qué culpa tengo yo de que sea débil! Encima, ni siquiera es débil; de seguro está perdiendo a propósito. Tres días era nuestro acuerdo, pero era demasiado para mi gusto. No que la extrañara, claro, quién podría extrañarla a ella, sino que Kagome debería estar más tiempo a mi lado porque… tenemos que derrotar pronto a Naraku, y para eso necesitamos los fragmentos, claro.

 _Claro_.

Entré por la ventana media abierta, ya comenzando a decirle que tomara rápido sus cosas porque nos íbamos a casa, cuando me di cuenta que estaba sospechosamente silenciosa para ser Kagome. Luego noté que, en realidad, estaba profundamente dormida y no fingiendo para escaparse de mí como creí en un principio. Ah, encima la tonta se ha olvidado de cerrar la ventana, no se vaya a resfriar…

Dejé mi enojo de lado unos momentos, inclinándome a un lado de su cama, pensando fugazmente en que daba la falsa (muy, _muy_ falsa) ilusión de ser una persona pacífica mientras dormía, incluso cuando no podía verle el rostro aún. De pronto se volteó, dando un leve suspiro de gusto al reacomodarse, claramente feliz por la posición que había escogido. Por Dios, se sobreexige tanto, fue lo único que pensaba cuando busqué una manta para ponérsela encima. Ridícula mujer. Intento hacerlo todo para que ella no tenga que sufrir tantas cosas, pero, aun así…

Fue mi turno de suspirar. Por más que he intentado alejar a Kagome de todos los peligros, al final del día siempre temo por su destino a mi lado. Quizás le traigo sólo cosas malas, quizás su vida sea mejor aquí, con su familia, enfrentándose a exámenes en vez de a Naraku, con personas diferentes a mí. Aquí estaría segura por siempre. Y, aunque pienso así, también soy egoísta; me hace feliz que haya elegido permanecer a mi lado pese a todo. Ella es la razón por la que me hago más fuerte, porque se ha hecho tan necesaria para mí que no soportaría perderla.

Su rostro de verdad está pacífico. Se parecen tanto y, a la vez, son tan diferentes. Me gustaría poder encontrar las palabras para pedirle perdón por todo lo que la he hecho pasar, para explicarle que ocupa siempre un lugar en mis pensamientos y que quisiera poder entregarme a ella como ella lo hizo a mí, pero no puedo. No todavía. Naraku nos hizo mucho daño, a Kikyō y a mí, y ninguno de los dos sana del todo todavía. Aunque quiero prometerle que _pronto_.

Se ve tan… dulce. Al mirarla no puedo evitar sentirla como dentro de mí, en mi pecho. Conozco tan bien su rostro, lo he visto mil veces, pero eso no quita que me sorprenda lo mucho que me agrada verlo de nuevo. Puede que incluso me guste su rostro enfadado, porque la verdad es que me gusta todo de ella. Es dulce, tenaz, inteligente, con una valentía que probablemente termine matándola si yo no la cuido… Es Kagome. Es la chica que le habló con enojo a Naraku, la que no le temió al idiota de Sesshōmaru, que me abrazó cuando estaba convertido en demonio, que le tendió la mano a Sango cuando la tristeza fue demasiada, que representaba casi una madre para el mocoso de Shippō, que pone en su lugar al pervertido de Miroku cuando no se comporta con Sango, la que siempre estaba aprendiendo de Kaede, la que no teme a nada con tal de cuidar a los que quiere. Ella es mi compañera de viaje, mi amiga incondicional, la razón de mis enojos y risas…

Ella lo es todo, y lo ha llegado a ser sin siquiera proponérselo.

Y de nuevo quiero decirle que perdón por no quererla como se lo merece, prometerle que siempre estaré ahí para ella y que ya pronto estaré del todo a su lado.

—Kagome… —susurro, estirando la mano para tocarla pero sin atreverme a hacerlo—, yo… yo te… —Trago duro, sin poder decir más que eso. Me siento patético, ¿incapaz de hablarle a alguien que jamás se enteraría de lo que estoy diciendo? Qué mierda, si ni así puedo, ¿cómo seré capaz de confesárselo algún día, viéndola a los ojos?

—Inuyasha…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y hace un poco de calor en mi cara… ¿Acaso Kagome sueña conmigo? Sin querer sonrío, envuelto en una súbita ternura, confesándole:

—Puede que seas _un poco_ tierna después de todo.

—… Siéntate.

Y, tal cual, me estampé directamente contra el piso por las palabras de una dormida Kagome. Por el estrendor y el grito de dolor mío, ella despertó de inmediato, muy sobresaltada, e iba a preguntar qué sucedía cuando vio que me erguía rápidamente y con el rostro enfadado. ¡Esa maldita…!

—¡Retiro lo dicho! —recriminé, muy ofuscado y apuntándola con un acusador dedo, sin darme cuenta de qué decía—. ¡No eres para nada tierna, sólo eres una bruja!

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que, para ambos, fue claro que habría un funeral muy pronto.

—Inuyasha… —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, y mi propia sonrisa nerviosa tembló un poco. ¡Quizás sí se apiadaba de mí! Luego, mostró todo su enojo y yo pensé mis últimas palabras—. ¡Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate!

Ah, de la chica que me había enamorado…


End file.
